rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Trouble in Little Sanchez
is the seventh episode of the second season of Rick and Morty, and the series' eighteenth episode overall. It aired on September 13, 2015. Synopsis Rick joins in on hijinks, Beth and Jerry sort out relationship issues. Plot While eating breakfast, Jerry asks Summer and Morty if anything interesting is happening at school. Morty responds, after thinking for a moment, that one of the lunch ladies was found dead, her body drained of blood and marked by two holes in her neck. Beth's horror, as she has no idea how such a horrible thing could happen, is quickly quenched by a nonchalant Rick, who reveals that vampires are real; the revelation horrifies Summer, but Rick casually tells her that humanity has known of their existence for hundreds of years. Terrified of the possibility of being killed by a vampire, Summer desperately asks Rick if he could go to their school by transferring his consciousness into the body of a teenager, to which Rick responds with anger, telling summer that she should be ashamed of her "oddly specific" suggestion. Beth tries to ask Jerry to support Summer, but Jerry, distracted by his tablet, mumbles absentmindedly that she should do as Rick says, infuriating Beth. The conflict quickly escalates into an full-blown argument between Beth and Jerry, but an aggravated Rick interrupts them, asking, "Will you fix your marriage or get a divorce already?" They fall silent for a moment, and Jerry tells Rick that they tried therapy, but Rick simply says that they have used "Earth therapy", which is infantile compared to an off-planet therapy retreat with which he is familiar. When Beth says that they do want to make their marriage work, Rick yells "Then it's settled!" and drags them from their seats into the garage. Suddenly alone, Morty asks Summer if she thinks their parents will actually divorce; Summer disregards the idea and leaves to make some wooden stakes. Rick then drives Jerry and Beth to the off-planet therapy. Jerry then states "He's ready to try whatever it takes," with Beth responding that it clearly means she's not. The both begin to argue further, with Rick holding his finger slightly above the passenger purge button. Once the three arrive to the therapy retreat, Rick immediately ejects Jerry and Beth out of his vehicle stating he'll see them Thursday. Jerry calls Rick a jerk as he flies into the distance. Beth then tells Jerry to stop insulting him since he's the reason their kids are only half-stupid. Beth and Jerry are greeted by Glexo Slim Slom, who then tells Jerry to take a seat and put on a helmet. The helmet then creates Jerry's perception of Beth, a monstrous creature. Beth is immediately offended by this, telling Jerry to take it back. Beth then puts on the helmet, creating a weak, worm version of Jerry. Jerry is then saddened by Beth's perception of him. Morty and Summer are seen at school, discussing the school's vampire issue. Rick then appears in a younger clone of himself, quoting himself as "Tiny Rick." Glexo Slim Slom then begins to take the other visitors of the therapy retreat on a tour of the other couples' perceptions, stating that the perceptions are unalike to the real marriages of the visitors and they're also unsafe. The screen then pans to Jerry and Beth's Mytholog. Beth's Mytholog signals Jerry's Mytholog to cross the gate separating them. Once Jerry's mytholog crosses the gate, Beth's mytholog spreads some of her blood across his face, then gives an evil grin. Rick, Morty, and Summer then return home after killing Coach Feratu, who was a vampire. Rick's older body is seen floating in a vat, and Tiny Rick then begins to start transferring his mind into older Rick. Summer suddenly gets a text from Toby Matthews asking if he could have a party at the Smith house, but wants to have Tiny Rick there as well. Tiny Rick decides to stay in his younger body to let Morty and Summer have a party. At the therapy retreat, Glexo Slim Slom directs the visitors to Jerry and Beth's perceptions. Glexo notices that neither of them are in the cell. A guard is sent in the cell to search, when Jerry's Mytholog, smeared with Beth's mytholog's blood shrinks, revealing Beth's mytholog behind him. Beth's Mytholog immediately smacks the guard into the electric gate, shocking him to a crisp, leaving his skeleton behind. The other guards are told to secure the cell, but it was too late, allowing Beth and Jerry's mythologs to escape and rampage across the retreat, killing several guards and visitors. At the Smith House, Tiny Rick plays a song, which happens to sound like Rick's older mind wanting to escape out of his younger body, but nobody notices except Summer, who seems suspicious of something happening. Back at the therapy retreat, Beth and Jerry's mythologs continue to wreak havoc. Glexo, Jerry, and Beth hide in a room, with Glexo questioning why the two are married and why they're still together, with Beth saying that this is just bad couples therapy. The three begin to run amongst all of the chaos occuring to a ship at the end of a hallway. Glexo Slim Slom then escapes after hearing there's only room for one person on board, leaving Beth and Jerry stranded at the retreat. Jerry finds a small hatch, asking Beth to find one so both of them could survive the rampage of their mythologs. Beth states Jerry might survive staying there, but she'll look for a way out. Suddenly, Beth is taken by her Mytholog and Jerry is chased by his mytholog. Back at school, Mr. Goldenfold tells the students they'll look back at being in high school with Tiny Rick and Morty, then dismisses class. Summer walks into the classroom and asks Tiny Rick if he'll transfer into his older body today. Tiny Rick says no since it's the big dance, and Morty's bringing Jessica. Summer again questions Tiny Rick when he'll return to his older body, and he responds saying he'll do it whenever he feels like it. Morty reminds Summer Tiny Rick was her idea, and now she's trying to stop him. Summer shows the two a drawing of Doc from Doc And Mharti captioned "Help me Morty and Summer!" Tiny Rick says that it's the title of the drawing, while Summer tries to explain what Tiny Rick is actually doing, with Tiny Rick then leaving the classroom and Morty telling Summer to "Get your shit together." At the retreat, Jerry's mytholog chases Jerry up to a dead end. Jerry tells him to stand back, with his mytholog scooting back in fear, leaving Jerry confused. Jerry then begins to pretend to attack the mytholog, making it flinch. He's immediately ashamed of himself because this is how Beth sees him, and begins to head towards Beth's location. Meanwhile, Beth is held hostage by her mytholog, which craves for Jerries. Beth's mytholog straps the helmet on to Beth to create more Jerries to eventually dominate the universe. Beth asks her mytholog why she doesn't strap Jerry into the chair to make more of her, and the mytholog explains it's because there can't be more than 1 of her, since she's the smartest being alive since that's how much stronger and smarter Jerry thinks Beth is than him. Many Jerry mythologs are then produced out of the machine. At the dance, Tiny Rick sings a song similar to his first one while dancing, with the last line being "I'm dying in a vat in the garage." Morty then realizes something odd as well, saying Summer may have been on to something. Morty and Jessica then begin to slow dance as Gene Vagina calls Tiny Rick outside. Gene pulls out a bag of wooden stakes, saying they were found in his locker, then expels Tiny Rick. Rick is automatically angry, goes back into the gym and spills Summer's drink on her top, telling everyone that Summer got him expelled, then marches out. Everyone begins to boo Summer, including Toby Matthews. Summer runs out, crying while everyone tosses soda cans at her. Back at the retreat, dozens of Jerries have been produced, when Jerry shows up with a gun and begins to shoot the mythologs. Beth then begins thinking of Jerry stronger than before, causing normal Jerries to appear out of the machine. As Jerry kills more mythologs, muscular Jerries are produced and begin to kill more mythologs as well. Jerry then begins to say he'll save Beth, which causes her to produce narcissistic Jerries. Rick's older body is seen in the garage, while Tiny Rick sneaks up, wielding an axe. Right before attacking, Morty tackles Tiny Rick while Summer kicks away the axe. Tiny Rick then tries to get Morty to back away from him, until Morty again tackles Tiny Rick, knocking him into a shelf, causing the two to get into a fight. Tiny Rick tosses a camera at Morty and misses, and is then pinned down by him. Summer then puts earbuds into Tiny Ricks ears and turns on a song by Elliot Smith. Tiny Rick tears up, questioning life and realizing he's old, not young. Tiny Rick then gets the two to transfer his mind into his older body. Jerries are still beating up mythologs as narcissistic Jerries shake hands, while Beth's mytholog kills the muscular Jerries. Jerry and the muscular Jerries attempt to rescue Beth. Beth tells Jerry he can't bend metal, and Jerry tells her to make a Jerry that can. Beth's mytholog breaks free of the Jerries attacking her and goes towards Beth and Jerry. Jerry quickly puts the helmet on a muscular Jerry, creating Goddess Beth, which eliminates Beth's Mytholog and frees Beth. Rick's mind has been transferred to his older body, causing him to fall out of the vat, completely nude. He thanks Morty and Summer, then presses a button to lower them down into an underground lair, containing several other clones of Rick, including a slightly younger Rick, older teenage Rick, child Rick, and baby Rick. Tiny Rick, the clone Rick was in, sits unconscious on a chair. Rick then grabs an axe and brutally murders and slices the clones to pieces. He receives a call from Jerry and Beth and slices Tiny Rick's head one last time before picking the two up. Characters Major Characters *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Summer Smith *Beth Smith *Jerry Smith *Tiny Rick *Glexo Slim Slom *Beth's Mytholog *Jerry's Mytholog Minor Characters *Jessica *Toby Matthews *MC Haps (No Lines) *Mr. Goldenfold *Gene Vagina *Gar *Zarbadar *Coach Feratu (Mentioned) Songs *Let Me Out Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to Big Trouble in Little China. *A box of Strawberry Smiggles appears on the breakfast table, a reference to "Rixty Minutes." *When first introduced Tiny Rick remarks to his grandkids "What up my helsings!", this is a reference to Abraham Van Helsing, the vampire hunter from Bram Stoker's novel Dracula. *The song that Summer plays to Tiny Rick is called "Between the Bars" by Elliott Smith. *The character on Tiny Rick's drawing is actually Doc from Rick and Morty's original unaired pilot (which can be found on YouTube), "The Real Animated Adventures of Doc and Mharti", a parody of Back to the Future. *One of the recurring background extras looks like Jane Lane from Daria, ''wearing a square pair of glasses. *In the entire episode, Rick did not burp once. *Bill Cipher, a character from Gravity Falls, appears on the scanner at 3:51. *Principal Vagina describes Tiny Rick as an eighty-year-old man in a teenager's body, but given Beth's age, he is probably no older than sixty. *Jerry's perception of Beth greatly resembles the Xenomorph queen from the ''Alien franchise. Gallery The testing room.jpg How Jerry sees Beth.jpg How Beth sees Jerry.jpg Rick becomes a teenager.jpg TINY RICK!!!.jpg Gar and Zarbadar's mythologs.jpg Beth's Mytholog harasses Jerry's Mytholog.jpg Summer gets a test from Toby.jpg Toby and Summer.jpg Morty conversing with Jessica.jpg Bill on monitor.png|Bill Cipher on monitor Videos Big Trouble In Little Sanchez - Preview References *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Rick_and_Morty_episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes